


Larry. Best fanfics

by pxtriLS



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxtriLS/pseuds/pxtriLS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aviso con antelación, no espero que esto tenga muchas visitas, era principalmente para tener un sitio donde apuntar todos los fanfics que habia leido y me habian gustado, no espero que la gente lea esto ni nada, pero si hay alguien que lo esté leyendo, aviso, leo en inglés, asique todas las recomendaciones ( o casi todas ) van a ser de historias que están escritas en inglés...<br/>A DISFRUTAAARRRR</p><p>Edit: miraaad mis bookmarks, o collection</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bueeenass, me presento; Patricia.  
Soy de Madrid, España y tengo 17 años.  
Este librillo lo escribo simplemente porque hace bastante, cuando empezé a leer en Wattpad estaba alucinada por todo este mundillo y cada vez que me terminaba un libro que me habia leido, me apuntaba en notas el nombre, la puntuacion que le ponía, de que trataba y si me recomendaba a mi misma leerlo otra vez, un trabajazo, me robaron el movil, lo perdí toh y me jodió muchisimo. Asique he decidido que lo voy a hacer publicandolo y asi no lo perderé, pero creo que solo comentaré de historias que me haya leido aqui, nada de Wattpad, aunque no dejaré de leer alli asiqueee, cuando termine esta semana con selectividad y empiece a leer otra vezz me pondré a comentarloo.  
Si alguien lee esto y le gusta alguna historia geniaal y sino, más pa mii asique ningun problemaa.

Xao

Pd: como aquí solo pongo el nombre de las obras, a veces es difícil encontrarlas a la primera, asique os recomiendo que pongáis en dando one direction y así algo más rápido lo podréis encontrar


	2. WEAR IT LIKE A CROWN

WEAR IT LIKE A CROWN

Vale.  
No se por donde empezar.

 

A L U C I N A N T E.

 

Vamos a ver, está genialmente escrito, aunque por mi parte, utiliza inglés un poco más difícil en comparación con el resto, pero fácil de pillar vamos. Me ha parecido increíble el libro, estoy por volvermelo a leer ahora otra vez, y lo acabo de terminar hace como 10 minutos.  
La historia está basada en la serie Scandals pero ha metido cosas entre medias para rellenar que te juro que enganchan muchísimo, Harry es el principe Harry;) y Louis está trabajando para James Corden que intentan solucionar problemas de gente con dinero, igual que en la serie vamos, a Harry le empiezan a chantajear al haber conseguido unas fotos de el con otro tio, y Harry con ayuda de Louis se replantea si es mejor salir del armario o no y mientras tanto se va depcubierndo el pasado de Louis y ajskosnwvwjs. Son 13 capítulos pero bastante largos y me lo he terminado en un día, leyendo bastante porque sinceramente no podía parar.  
Harry super mono  
Louis super mono  
ME HA ENCANTAADOOO EN SERIO

Genial escrito, la historia engancha muchísimo, super monos todos y la relación que hay entre ellos es jsjsggsusjakqvid juro que no se como describir esto mejor

Releer x1019918e819q9619

Creo que esperare unos días (pocos) y me lo volveré a leer otra vez

100x100 recomendado


	3. LET'S FALL IN LOVE IN A PLACE YOU WANT TO STAY

LETS FALL IN LOVE IN A PLACE YOU WANT TO STAY

Vale a ver, al principio cuando leí la introducción y el resumen me atrajo muchísimo, me ha gustado bastante pero sinceramente no lo he terminado porque me estaba empezando a entrar un poco de pereza pero me parece que la idea es genial. Va sobre una especie de Tarzan, Louis es modelo y va a hacer una sesión de fotos a la selva donde conoce a Harry que no sabe hablar y ha sido criado por gorilas y se lo lleva a Londres y le enseña costumbres y tal.  
HARRY ES MONIIISIIIIMOOOO   
Creo que me quedan como dos capítulos pero hasta este momento me ha estado encantando, esta genial escrito y la historia es super mona, sinceramente que lo recomiendo.

Yo creo que me lo podría volver a releer cuando de verdad tenga tiempo para leer porque me han interrumpido muchísimo con este y no me estaba enterando bien de todo, por eso me ha dado pereza terminarlo pero esta genial la idea y muy bien escrito

Recomendadooo


	4. RED BRICK HEART

RED BRICK HEART

Hoy tengo 0 ganas de escribir mucho asiiique decir que este también me ha encantado, va sobre Harry y Louis que llegan a la universidad y hay una equivocación con las habitaciones y tienen que compartirla, engancha muchísimo, no he podido parar de leer durante todo el día, merece bastante la pena leerlo sii y muuuuuuy recomendable, super mono harry y todo y jsjxjvia si releer


	5. YOUR NAME IS TATTOED ON MY HEART

YOUR NAME IS TATTOED ON MY HEART 

VAAALEE, este me ha encantado.

Harry y Louis se conocieron cuando eran pequeños, siendo vecinos y se hicieron mejores amigos, pero cuando los padres de Louis se separaron, Harry y Louis se tuvieron que separar también. Hasta que 14 años después vuelven a ser vecinos y se vuelven a hacer mejores amigos sin saber que ya lo eran de antes. Super mono todo cagoentodo me ha encantado y enganchado muchísimoooooo

Recomendada 100x100 y releer si o sii


	6. LOVE IS A REBELLIOUS BIRD

LOVE IS A REBELLIOUS BIRD

Vale, este en general también me ha gustado mucho;   
Harry y Louis se conocieron en un campamento de musica cuando eran pequeños pero Louis más o menos hacia bullying a Harry. Cuando se hicieron mayores, Louis trabajaba como violinista en la compañía LSO que contrató a Harry como director de la orquesta y nananana...

Digo que en general me ha gustado porque el principio me ha parecido un poco pesado, porque el inglés era un poco más difícil y porque Harry y Louis todavía no habían empezado a hablar pero después de todo eso; cuando empiezan a hablar; la historia está demasiado geniaaal!! También recomendadoOo


	7. THIS SHIFTING GROUND

THIS SHIFTING GROUND

Necesito más de esta mierdaa! !!!! Vamos a veerr; me ha encantado, se que siempre digo eso pero es que soy fácil de complace, han sido solo 3 capítulos, largos pero tres capítulos y es tan bueno y engancha tanto y jakowhxjoajqv que necesito más, y tiene mazo historia por contar todavía pero bueno.   
Trata sobre Louis y harry que los dos están en la universidad pero Louis a parte de estudiar derecho también trabaja en la pizzería a la que Harry lleva a sus citas y se conocen por eso y se hacen amigos y tal.

Egancha demasiado y no se tarda casi nada en leer asique rexomendadisiiiisiisisismo y releer yeshh


	8. FALL INTO YOUR GRAVITY

FALL INTO YOUR GRAVITY 

Me ha sorprendido la forma que tiene de empezar y la relación que hace para que harry y Louis se conozcan porque (??). Harry es un cantante famoso que se está haciendo unas fotos en una especie de invernadero con las plantas y tal y Louis acaba de volver de Australia y le había prometido a Liam que le traería una planta de allí pero como no lo consigue tiene que ir a un invernadero en Londres a robarla y ahí se encuentra con Harry. Me ha molado mucho la historia y los dos son super monos y el final es super mono y recomiendo leerlo pero no recomiendo releerlo porque es la típica historia de famoso y chico normal que se enamoran y no saben si salir del armario o romper. O sea la historia está genial, muy bien escrita y todo, recomiendo leerla pero a mi no me recomiendo releerla.


	9. JUST ME, YOU, AND THIS BOX OF MATCHES

JUST ME, YOU, AND THIS BOX OF MATCHES 

No se que decir  
No se que acabo de leer  
Estoy perdidisima 

Me lo he leído hasta el final para ver si en algún momento me explicaban el significado de todo esto pero noooo

Empiezan con Louis que le lleva una tarta de bienvenida al vecino de arriba, y cuando esté abre la puerta, (es harry) la casa detrás suyo está ardiendo y resulta que harry es un piromano y le gusta quemar de todo

Rarisimo todo, no se por donde empezar no que decir, había partes que eran bastante graciosas, pero no he entendido el significado de nada, recomiendo que alguien se la lea y me diga si tiene tan poco sentido la historia entera como me lo parece a mi o yo no me he enterado de nada porque tiene mazo kudos y leídos y no se que coño acabo de leer. Entretenido si, porque flipas con el poco sentido que tiene todo y sigues leyendo para ver si te explican las cosas pero no.

No se si en algún momento me lo leeré otra vez a ver si le pillo el sentido

Muy light la descripción que hace la autora al principio para lo que es en realidad


	10. (Aquí van 2 juntos)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UNBELIEVERS  
> YOU'LL BREATHE ME IN (YOU WON'T RELEASE)

UNBELIEVERS

Voy a contar los dos juntos porque más o menos en general son parecidos. Unbelievers me lo leí antes de hacer esto de poner lo que pienso y no me acuerdo muy bien pero me acuerdo de que me encantóóó. Trata sobre Harry y Louis son los dos cocapitanes del equipo de fútbol de la universidad se odian pero empiezan a ser follamigos mientras siguen odiandose. 

YOU'LL BREATHE ME IN 

Este trata sobre Harry que necesita sacarse el carnet de conducir y su padre contrata a Louis para que le ayude y de clases y Harry intenta seducirle.

 

Lo primero que tengo que decir es que personalmente me gustó más Unbelievers pero los he juntado los dos en un capítulo porque en los dos abunda vastamente el smut, están casi todo el rato follando en ambos dos asique si os mola ese rollo adelantee!! Recomendados los dos!! El de you'll breathe me in tiene más leídos creo pero a mi me moló más el de Unbelievers 

En algún momento me releeré Unbelievers pues


	11. ESCAPADE

ESCAPADE 

leer  
releer  
volver a leer  
volver a leer otra vez  
y no parar 

QUE OBRA MAESTRAA  
LO MEJOR QUE HE LEÍDO EN FANFICS YO CREO  
MI FAVORITO HASTA EL MOMENTO   
RECOMENDADISIIMO PERO YA DE YA

Vale me estoy emocionando demasiado pero lo mejor que he leído hasta el momento yo creo me ha encantadooo! !

Louis y harry se conocen en un taxi, harry es como un acompañante, cobrar por el tiempo que pasas con el y normalmente acompaña a gente con dinero y mayores. Louis siempre está solo y le invitan a la boda de ziall donde tiene que pasar una semana con toda su familia haciendo actividades en grupo y esta vez decide que no quiere ir solo para tener otra vez que explicarle a su familia porque sigue sin novio. La miera que acabo de explicar no le hace justicia al libro pero no se como ponerlos más interesante.  
Me ha encantado en serio o  
Demasiado 

Este es libro que me tengo que releer si o si antes de cualquier otro y favorito hasta el momento

Ala, a disfrutarrrr


	12. YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL

YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL (o con &) 

Está más difícil ahora la competición. Este está al mismo nivel ahora que el anterior que me leí, los dos son dos de los fandics que más kudos tienen.

Este trata sobre pvo de Louis que su padre con el que ya no tiene casi relación lo obliga á ir á un colegio de gente pija y rica y allí convive con Niall y conoce á Zayn y a Liam y por último á Harry que odia a muerte al principio pero luego se van conociendo y tal. Y se da cuenta de que Harry tiene muchos más problemas de los que parece y que lo está pasando mucho peor de lo que parece y Louis necesita saber por qué es y ayudarle. Acabo de hacer otra mieeda de resumen para lo bueno que es este libro pero leeeedlooo!! 

Me ha parecido alucinante en serioo, me ha parecido más largo que el anterior pero muy maduro el libro la historia la forma de comportarse y al hablar, me he reído y me ha parecido demasiado buenooo.

Queda super recomendadisimo  
En segundo puesto de la clasificación  
Este se relee también


	13. WHIRLWIND

WHIRLWIND

Harry es famoso y está nominado para los Oscar y todos sus asistentes le convencen para que lleve una pareja y él lleva á la última cita con la que fue y se lo pasó bien. 

Este es solo un capítulo, es muy mono aunque es cortito se echa de menos mazo maaas porque la historia da para maaas pero aun así está genial asique queda recomendadoo


	14. TRUTH BE TOLD (I NEVER WAS YOURS)

TRUTH BE TOLD (I NEVER WAS YOURS)

No sé qué me pasa últimamente pero estoy leyendo obras maestras o es que todo me parece alucinante.  
Este también me ha mega encantado y entra en la clasificación por lo alto tío. 

Louis está a punto de casarse con alguien que no es Harry. Tienen un pasado juntos y cuando toca organizar la boda Harry es el que tiene que organizarla.

He llorado, me ha parecido todo super bonito y super todo y me ha encantado jodeerrrr.

Lo que falla es el final, termina mazo rápido y yo necesito más y más y más y da para más y quiero más tío pero buenooo. Queda recomendadisisisisiismo y me lo tendré que releer siiiiii de canteo


	15. DREAMING OF YOU

DREAMING OF YOU

Otro que me ha encantaaaaado pero se ha quedado otra vez corto tio; la historia daba mucho más de sí, era super buena y la corta ahí dejando toda la chichillaa, trata sobre Louis Liam niall y zayn que trabajan en Starbucks, y un día entra en la tienda harry y se hace un cliente habitual. Para resumirlo todo, Liam se enamora de harry que se está enamorando de Louis y no quiero desvelar masss 

Está recomendadisimo para leerlo y releerlo otra vez pero teniendo en cuenta que el final daba para más.   
En serioooo!! Leedlo


	16. A LITTLE CLOSER NOW

A LITTLE CLOSER NOW

Me ha gustado, me lo he leído super rápido y esta bastante bien tambieeen. Harry y Louis van al colegio, harry solo tiene como amigo a niall, Louis llega nuevo al colegio porque le echaron de su anterior colegio al pegar a un grupo de chicos que se metió con el por ser gay; y empiezan a conocerse y tal   
Y SUPER MONO TODOOO, AMBOS DOS SON COMESTIBLES Y LA RELACIÓN Y TODO Y Y Y   
Muy recomendado leerlo y volverlo a leer más tarde otra vezz


	17. YOUNG GODS

YOUNG GODS

RECOMENDADISISIISMO, me ha encantado todo, resuelve todo, es todo monismo, he llorado y me ha encantadoooooo. Ambos dos llegan a ser modelos pero al principio empiezan odiandose y no se pero el principio, el rollo que llevan, el lio y tal me ha encantado.  
Sinceramente el smut está genialmente escrito Ttoooooodo está debutyy en serio super recomendado y releerrr


	18. BATTLE CRY

BATTLE CRY

Vale, me lo leí hace 3 días y ya no me acuerdo muy bien pero me acuerdo que de verdad me gustó, Harry y Louis se supone que son enemigos porque los dos tienen un grupo que es igual de famoso en el colegio y pelean en guerras de bandas, pero ambos coinciden en una clase de "composicion" y se hacen amigos y tal. RECOMENDADISIMOOOO EN SERIO, solo es un capítulo, bastante largo pero se lee mas o menos rápido y super monos ambos dos de verdadddd!!! Leedlo y releerlo y seguirrrr


	19. YOU DRIVE ME ROUND TE BEND

YOU DRIVE ME ROUND THE BEND

Tu, no se que me pasa pero es como que todo lo que leo me encanta, soy muy fácil y parece que lo digo por decir pero en serio que todas estas historias están debutyy. Y aquí va otra que me ha encantadoo. Louis es rico y Harry le salva de un accidente de tráfico, el es cantante y es otra historias de esta del rollo se odian pero follan y luego se enamoran pero ME HA ENCANTADOo EN SERIO, MUUY RECOMENDADO PARA LEER Y RELEER


	20. SHAKE ME DOWN

SHAKE ME DOWN

Este ha sido uno de los fics que mas me han gustado.!!  
Llevaba tiempo leyendo cortitos y por fin ha llegado uno largo; todavía queda por publicar el epílogo (capítulo 36) pero bueno.  
No se muy bien como resumirlo pero bueno, harry y Louis están en la universidad, empiezan con muy mal pie, pero acaban siendo mejores amigos, harry acaba de pasar todo el verano en un campamento en el que le metieron sus padres para que, en palabras simples, dejara de ser gay, viene de una familia muy religiosa, y por otro lado está Louis que es el presidente del grupo LGTB+  
Louis acaba siendo super protector con harry, monismo todo. Me parece que esta genialmente escrito, muy maduro todo escrito y alucinante todo

SPOILER: (tampoco mucho pero bueno) de verdad espero que en el epílogo haya smut, seria super mono todo pero se que ni de coña va a haber porque harry no está preparada pero cruzo dedos

RECOMENDADISISIISISMO PARA LEER Y RELEER Y NO PARAR


	21. YOUR MIND WAS TWISTED  (YOUR MIND WAS NO DIFFERENCE)

YOUR MIND WAS TWISTED (YOUR HEART WAS NO DIFFERENCE) 

Creo que lo he escrito bien y...  
Os presento una OBRA MAESTRA  
Ya me lo había leído antes no se si aquí o en wattpad pero me acordaba de que era tan bueno que he tenido que releerlo  
Desde el principio la autora deja claro que la historia tiene un final triste, pero el capitulo 7 es un final alternativo.  
Louis se dedica al ganarse la confianza de jóvenes ricos que o son simplemente ricos o han ganado toda la herencia de sus padres al haber muerto estos, Louis se gana su confianza y los acaba matando cuando ya sabe la contraseña de su cuenta bancaria para robarles todo lo que tienen. La madre y la hermana de Harry mueren ahogadas, y Louis elige a Harry como su siguiente víctima. Y no cuento más para dejar ahí todo el suspense.   
La relación, como se van enamorando y todo lo que escribe la autora sobre lo que siente el uno por el otro es super bonito, he llorado un par de veces, si  
Este, como siempre está también muy pero que muy recomendado


	22. OH GLORY

OH GLORY

Fanfic sobre los juegos olímpicos de Río   
Es cortito, solo un capítulo, está bien para leerse lo rápido, pero por primera vez os voy a decir que un Fanfic no me ha alucinando tanto, no se que habrá pasado esta vez, pero este Fanfic está muy bien calificado, gusta bastante, asique no se si soy yo pero como es cortito, probad a ver que os parece.  
Harry y Louis participan ambos dos en los juegos olímpicos de 2016, harry en natación y Louis como gimnasta, ambos se conocen porque les toca ser compañeros de apartamento allí en Río. La historia detrás es que Louis es más famoso y ya ha salido del armario, pero harry al no serlo tanto tiene miedo a que su carrera se estanque cuando salga del armario, el siempre ha idolatrado a Louis.   
Está bastante bien para leertelo rápido y tal pero a mi personalmente no me lo recomiendo como para releerlo


	23. BRING YOUR BODY BABY ( I COULD BRING YOU FAME)

A partir de ahora creo que solo voy A escribir de que se trata, para después acordarme y ver cuales me he leído ya y cuales debería volverme A leer, pero no voy A enrollarme mucho.

Después de que Harry organizara una fiesta y se cargara toda la casa su padre le castiga sin regalarle un coche, él decide ahorrar el dinero y su padre le consigue un trabajo como el chico de las botellas y las toallas en su equipo de fútbol favorito, Manchester, donde acaba de entrar un jugador nuevo, Louis que empieza a hacerle el trabajo más difícil a Harry.

Muuuyy recomendable para releer


	24. This Wicked Game

This Wicked Game

Ya se que llevo muchísimo sin escribir nada, pero escusa tengo para decir que he empezado a utilizar el IBook porque me estaba empezando a joder los ojos y cuando termino un libro me da pereza tener que coger el móvil y hacer un resumen y decir alucinante que me parece como todos porque la gente escribe demasiado bien, pero con esta ha sido necesario!!!

ME HA FLIPADO, me ha encantado en serio, cuento resumen rápido, va sobre un programa de tv que seguro es famoso en América, donde un chico es el "bochelor" creo que le llaman y hay 25 chicos que quieren enamorarle, Harry es el bochelor y tiene que decidir con quién quiere tener citas y a quienes quiere eliminar del programa, y Louis es uno de los concursantes.   
Bueniiisimoo, y me he reído muchoo


	25. Serendipity, Actually

SERENDIPITY, ACTUALLY

Y otra vez hacemos años que no me conecto pero bueno. Últimamente, como no, he leído bueeeeenisismos fanfics pero este de verdad que me ha gustado mucho y lo apunto aquí para si algún día me da por ahí releermelo asique aquí vamos con el resumen.

Está basadisima en la película Serendipity. Harry cree en el destino y que las cosas pasan por una razón. Harry y Louis se conocen en Nueva York estando ambos dos allí por casualidad, y pasan el día juntos pero en vez de darse sus números de teléfono para poder volver a quedar, deciden dejarlo para el destino, diciendo que si se tienen que encontrar se encontrarán por casualidad pero que ellos no iban a intervenir...

Aquí va mi intento de dejar el tema en el aire y super ñoño. Suuuuuper bonito todo tío, necesito más, una secuela o algo porque de verdad que necesito masss. Hay un poco de Ziam por allí. Muy bien escrito, son 20 capítulos más o menos largos, o medianos ajajajaja vamos esta muy bien

Muy muy recomendado, me lo volveré a leer


	26. I HATE YOUR STUPID YELLOW SHORTS

Muuuy buena. Louis está enfadado con el mundo porque su madre ha decidido que todos se tenían que mudar al campo en verano, y Louis quería quedarse en Doncaster para estar con sus amigos todo el verano pero se va con su familia. En el campo está Haarry que es el hijo de la mejor amiga de la madre de Louis y se encarga de cuidar la piscina.

En resumen Harry va provocando con su típico mini bañador amarillo y Louis se niega a mantener ninguna relación con Harry porque cree que sus madres les han juntado porque creen que harían buena pareja juntos y como él sigue enfadado con su madre no quiere ceder.

Una mieeerda de resumen pero bueno,,, esta mumumuu bieeen


	27. HERE (IN YOUR ARMS)

UNAAAAA JODIDA OBRA MAESTRAAAAAAAA  
RELEER

 

Louis es un famosos promotor inmobiliario creo que se dice, y Harry casi no llega a fin de mes, se conocen en un bar cuando Louis se ofrece a pagar su bebida y de ahí en adelante empieza una de las cosas más monas que he leído nunca, una obra maestra


	28. PUT THE STARS IN OUR EYES

Louis contrata a su marido por Internet, para poder quedarse la casa que le corresponde con la herencia, y así es como conoce a harry.

Suuuyyyyuuyyyuuupeeer mona forma en l que se va conociendo y enamorando, hrry es super mono y todo y muy recomendado siiiii  
releer


	29. SIX FEET BENEATH THE MOON

Estaaaa geeeeeenial  
Louis lleva de bajón tres meses después de una mala ruptura y ha estado en su casa encerrado sin comunicarse con la gente, pero al final acaba yendo a una fiesta que hacen para un chico que se va a ir durante 8 meses ha hacer una gira, y la fiesta la hacen en fin de año; es ahí donde conoce a Harry y todooo ezz moniiizimo

Releer (es relativamente cortito) un capitulo larguete


	30. THESE CHAINS OF LOVE

Otro fanfic buueniiiisismooo, cortito y que tendré que lleer otra vez  
Este trata sobre Louis que trabaja en una compañía porno, y su ultimo compañero se ha ido, por lo que tienen que contratar a otro compañero para Louis y es aquí donde entra Harry. Tiene una norma muy estricta en la compañía donde no están permitidas las relaciones entre compañeros fuera del trabajo, y para Louis esto no había sido nunca un problema, hasta que llegó Harry.  
Escortita pero estaaaaaa demasiado bien me ha enganchado bastanteee, muy recomedable


	31. WE WERE JUST LIKE GLUE

Pero quweehkiqiqvdblnscjqjqosbqi  
Jajqoqnfopqwbqva

Alucinante.  
Me estan cayendo las lagrimas todavía. 

Vale a ver como resumo esto sin dar mucho detalle, desde pequeño Louis escribía libros, y a medía que se fue haciendo mayor su sueño se hizo realidad, libros donde reflejaba que siempre se podía sair adelante, libros con finales felices, justo lo que a el le faltaba. Conoce a Harry en la biblioteca, justo en el momento en que necesita un musa.

Me he puesto melancólica ajjjajjaajaja

REXIMENDADISISIUSMO


	32. DON'T LOOK DOWN

Joooodida obra maestra ehhh!!!!  
Encima te ríes porque la autora tiene cosas uper ingeniosas en serio, super gracioso, supr mono, me ha saltado las lagrimas a final y todo.  
recomendadisisisiismo x1000000  
Este ya me lo había leidoo la verdad, pero creo que la autora ha editado un par de capítulos porque estaban cosas diferentes pero juro que este es una obra maestra

Louis trabaja en una especie de gabinete de abogados y tiene que contratar a un "becario" que trabaje para el y al que ayudar y enseñar y es ahí donde aparece Harry! !

Una mierda de resumen pero de verdad que leeroslo la autora es un artista


	33. zarah5

Explico esto, hay bastantes de los libros que he recomendado que son de esta autora asique directamente os voy a decir que os leáis todos y cada uno de los libros que ha escrito esta mujer porque son todos una auténtica maravilla, en serio, impresionante lo buenos que son, yo hay algunos que ya me los he leído otra vez más de una vez y no dejan de parecerme alucinantes asique de verdad que os tenéis que leer todo lo que haya escrito esta chica porque un altar para ella, en serio


	34. HAVE YOU COMING BACK AGAIN

Otra obra maestra, recomendadusiisismo, pero esta vez no se como puedo resumir más o menos de que va, porque cuando he empezado a leerlo estaba un poco perdida, no terminaba de entender cual era la relación que tenían Louis y Harry pero a medida que vas leyendo te vas dando cuenta de que va el tema y todo es monisisismo, por eso no quiero desvelar mucho para que así lo descubráis vosotros que es la gracia, pero en un principio, Louis se dedica a hacer bromas pesadas a todo el mundo, pero especialmente a Harry, y Haery nunca se enfada con el, es una mierda de resumen pero no quiero decir más 

Tiene segunda parte tambien; al final del primer libro hay un enlace para el segundo, completamente en serio que necesitáis leeros este, Haery es un amor y Louis también y todo es monismo

Muuuuuuuuut recomendado


	35. UP TO NO GOOD

Otro super buenoo, tampoco quiero desvelar mucho haciendo el resumen, este es de la misma autora que el anterior y está genial, tiene tres partes, tiene el enlace al final de cada libro para la siguiente parte asique meteos meteos

One Direction esta formado por Harry, Liam, Niall y Zayn, y como Harry se dedicaba a follarse a todo lo que se menea, incluso a sus asistentes personales, deciden como última opción contratar a un asistente que saben que Harry no podrá con el, y aparece Louis, que se dedica a dar bofetadas a Harry en la cara por cualquier cosa.

Bueno gente, una mierda de resumen pero la historia está genial, te ríes, se enamoran de una forma super mona y esta eeclmemnntmsnammdmasiisisusmo


	36. LIKE A BOOMERANG

Esta suuuuuper bien pero a mi personalmente el final me ha parecido una caca, con lo bien que esta toda la historia podría haber hecho un pedazo final pero bueno. 

Louis conoce a Harry en un ascensor cuando los dos se quedan encerrados durante dos horas y a partir de ese día 2 de febrero, Louis se queda estancado, cada vez que se levanta por la mañana vuelve a ser 2 de febrero, hasta que de repente deja de serlo.

Me encanta todo, es super mona la historia de cómo Louis cada día va aprendiendo más cosas sobre Harry, pasando más tiempo con el y enamorándose cada día un poco más, empezando siempre desde 0 porque para Harry es la primera vez que se conocen y es todo muy mono

Muy recomendadoooiiiioooop


	37. AS WICKED AS ANYTHING COULD BE

Vaaaale, la mayor parte de este fic es smut, pero bueno, variando un poco creo que esta muy bien y por eso lo recomiendo

Louis cada vez que necesita acostarse con alguien le pide a Harry que le acompañe a un bar gay a buscar a alguien, todo empieza inocentemente hasta en el momento de hacerlo Louis tiene miedo de que su pareja le haga algo que a el no le guste y no pueda pararlo, es por eso que como no se siente seguro le pide a Harry que este siempre presente por si pasara algo malo yyyyyy

Miera de resumen que he hecho pero ellos van descubriendo cosas sobre el otro y como se sienten y etc....

Recomendado señoressss esta mu bien


	38. I'LL FLY AWAY

Últimamente me he leído unos cuantos muy buenosss asique ahora me pongo a resumir

Este me ha gustado bastanteeee, y era largo, de capítulos y tal y tenia ganas de volver a leerme largos, la mayoría de los que me he leído últimamente son largos también

Harry y Louis llevan siendo amigos desde que eran pequeños, y vivían en el mismo pueblo, Harry con sus padres y Louis en una granja con toda su familia, desde siempre habían prometido que cuando fueran mayores saldrían del pueblo y se irían juntos a vivir a Chicago, pero Harry es el único que se va, a buscar trabajo nuevo, amigos nuevos, novios nuevos... y después de 6 años separados Harry vuelve un verano al pueblo y todo empieza a cambiar

Abierto lo he dejado jajajajaj esta muy bien la historia y la relación es super monaaa  
RECOMENDADO


	39. BLOODLINE

Este también es larguito, de capítulos y muy buenoo

Louis y Liam llevan siendo mejores amigos desde siempre, y por eso es razonable que cuando Louis se entera de que Liam, su mejor amigo de toda la vida, tiene un hermano del que no sabia nada porque sus padres lo dieron en adopción antes de que naciera Liam , Louis esté celoso, celoso de la persona que seguramente reemplace su lugar, y tiene miedo de que Liam le deje de lado, es por eso que Louis odia al hermano de Liam sin ni siquiera saber quier es, Louis lo odia hasta que lo conoce en persona 

Prácticamente he traducido el resumen que hizo la autora pero es que no quiero dar más información de la necesaria para no desvelaros nada asiqueeee 

Todo dicho, muy recomendado


	40. RECOMENDACIÓN

He encontrado esta página en tumblr donde han puesto sus fanfics favoritos, llevo unos cuantos leídos y de momento me parecen supeer buenos asique os pongo directamente el enlace para que vayáis leyendo por si yo alguno no lo comento o algo y puede que a vosotras os pueda gustar, asique si alguien quiere meterse este es el link:

http://happy-days-l.tumblr.com/post/155348493599/favourite-fics-of-2016


	41. WE'RE NOT FRIENDS, WE COULD BE ANYTHING

Este también lo he leído en el link que os he puesto antes y me ha parecido alucintneee, me he reído y he llorado al final un montónnnnnn, super mona la forma en la que pasan de odio a amor ;)

A ver, no se muy bien como resumir esto pero allá va, Harry, Niall y Liam viven juntos desde el primer año de facultad, en una casa que está genial para cuatro personas pero cuando su cuarto ocupante les deja tirados y ven que necesitan a otra persona que pague la cuarta parte de la hipoteca buscan a un compañero de piso, y aquí es donde entra Louis, Harry esta estresado con todo lo de que es su último año y con un trabajo que ha empezado y se le acumula todo y es por eso que empieza muy con el pie izquierdo con su nuevo compañero de piso, Harry y Louis empiezan odiandose, evitándose hasta que dejan de hacerloo

MUY PERO QUE MUY MUY RECOMENDADO, es largo también 

 

*SPOILER* (MÁS O MENOS): me ha estresado que ha dado gusto todo lo que tardan en darse el primer beso y la tensión sexual que hay entre los dos, tardan años y me quería arrancar los pelos de la impotencia y otra vez para decir te quiero, igual, 8 años pero cuando lo hacen es monismo y bueno esto lo podía poner arriba pero deciros que cuando empiezan su relación no dejan de follar es prácticamente todo smut jajajajaja pero con cosas muy monas por medio


	42. BLUE LIPS, BLUE VEINS

Vale, este ha sido impresionante la verdad, es bastante largo pero te engancha que da gusto

Al principio cuando empecé a leer la forma en la que se conocen y tal pensaba que iba a ser la típica historia que tampoco tiene mucho argumento y empiezan una relación y fin, pero tiene TANTO detrás, tanto argumento, tanta historia y la forma en la que se va desenvolviendo todo esta tan bien pensada y hay cosas tan bonitas que wow, muy muy recomendada, (después de enrollarme tanto os comento un resumen rapido)

Harry va a clases de pintura, donde cada día pintan un cuerpo desnudo, viene un modelo y ellos lo pintan, hasta entonces Harry estaba muy contento con todo lo que hacía y como le salían todos sus cuadros hasta que llega Louis, y Harry se queda tan alucinado con él que no se ve capaz de poder pintarlo, y representarlo como se merece y se va de la clase. Y empiessa todo, muuuuy good


	43. TAKE ME DOWN WITH YOU

Es muy raro pero muy buenoo!! Voy primero con el resumen para no enrollarme mucho como en el anterior

Louis intenta varias veces suicidarse, pero siempre que lo intenta aparece por detrás un chico que hace imposible que lo haga, y luego no sólo aparece cuando está en el puente a punto de tirarse sino que empieza a aparecer en la universidad y empiezan a conocerse

Este libro es diferente en lo que se refiere al argumento de la historia, tiene más que la típica historia romántica, también tiene algo de ficción, un poco rara pero guay

Recomendadoo


	44. CHASING THE HIGH

Ma encantaooo

Louis vuelve de una conferencia de terapeutas, y cuando vuelve al trabajo tiene un paciente nuevo; Harry, hijo de un famoso director musical (no me sale la palabra) que tiene que pasar 6 semanas en rehabilitación por haber sido detenido con marihuana cocaína y heroina, al principio Louis no le aguanta pero Harry empieza a acercarse más a el y molestar más hasta que deja de molestar

Muuuuuuuuy bueno, y la forma en la que Louis se va dando cuanta de las cosas es super mona y me ha gustado mucho y es muy largo y muy recomendado


	45. IN VOGUE

Otro suuuuuper bueno también y bastante largo

Louis es el director de Vogue y prácticamente controla todo, y está seguro de que después de haber conseguido el trabajo de sus sueños, y siendo feliz haciendo lo que hace, que el amor no es algo que le vaya a tocar a el, porque no se puede tener todo en esta vida. Hasta que aparece Harry, se conocen en una fiesta que tenia código de vestimenta pero Harry no la cumplía y Louis decide acercarse para hacerle una foto y subirla a la página de vogue y el resto es historia 

Me parece penoso como estoy dejando los resúmenes, el final en plan "y el resto es historia" pero es para dejarlo con más emoción

Muy muy recomendado tambiennnn


	46. GODS & MONSTERS

Este ya me lo había leído pero me lo he vuelto al leer y me ha vuelto al encantar, pensaba que yal lo había recomendado pero creo que no, y si es así lo repito

Louis no está en su mejor momento, después de toda la presión que tenia en casa, de tener que cuidar el de su hermana, tener dos trabajos y tener que estudiar todo a la vez, no aguantaba más la presión y se fue de casa, y desde entonces ha estado haciendo lo único en lo que cree que es bueno, gracias a Liam, Liam le manda que destroce la vida a cualquiera que este en su camino, que se acueste con esa gente y se monte un escándalo para destrozarles, todo iba bien, nadie se le resistía hasta que Liam le pide que vaya tras el chico nuevo, que está arrasando con la gente y con las notas y podría quitarle la beca a Liam, pero esta vez el trabajo no es tan fácil y Harry no es tan fácil de conquistar como Louis pensaba

MUUUUUUY BUENO DE VERDAD, MUY RECOMENDADO

(He hecho de menos algo de smut al final para que fuera todo más mono y tal, y un capítulo llorar más para dejar todo más cerrado pero esta good)


	47. Chapter 47

Vale gente, si hay alguien interesado en seguir leyendo esto, que lo dudo pero por si acaso, he empezado a hacer Bookmarks que es mucho más práctico, asique si alguien quiere leer alguno más, ahí he comentado unos cuantos y aumentando, dudo que publique más por aquiii, asique ya sabeis, BOOKMARKS Los que sólo pone Bookmarks de pxtriLS es que todavía no me los he leído, y los que tienen comentario debajo son los que si; y si tienen de Tag puesto Recommendations es que me ha molado bastante, y hay algunos que no los tienen pero no porque fueran malos sino porque ñej; tampoco me fliparon mucho


End file.
